<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bruises by demonpancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243278">Love Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonpancake/pseuds/demonpancake'>demonpancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Rough Sex, finn and poe get cameos cuz why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonpancake/pseuds/demonpancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey loved Ben, but sometimes she wished he would be a little less sweet. </p><p>Who doesn't crave a little spice sometimes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey loved Ben. She loved his face and his hair and his body. She loved the way he looked at her. How they understood each other. They both had scars and trauma. She was there when he needed to talk and he was there when she needed cuddles. Rey loved how he didn't shame her choices in life, and that he would listen to her when she told him what she wanted.</p><p>"Ya know you're really hot when you take control" Read the message. Rey hit send without a second thought. She remembered moments of past nights when Ben had pushed her down to the bed or slapped her ass. That was when she was most turned on. She thought of when she lost her virginity. She had to go to her best friend Poe's house on the way home to get concealer to cover up the bruises the other girl had left on her neck. He still made fun of her for it but for Rey, it was a pivotal moment. It was when she discovered her love of being completely dominated. You would never guess it by knowing her but those were the moments when she couldn’t think or speak. That’s what she wanted. She knew Ben saw the text but never got a true reply she assumed that would be the end. </p><p>That night was Ben's roommate Finn's birthday but after Finn got irresponsibly wasted and passed out, Rey and Ben left to cuddle and watch cartoons. They so rarely got chances to have the apartment to themselves. Everything was normal between them. Ben hopped in the shower while Rey changed into an oversized tee-shirt and finally freed herself of the burgundy bra she had on all day. But let the matching thong to stay, mostly just because it was comfy and soft. She lounged on the bed before Ben came to join her. His hair was damp and tousled and he wore only a pair of faded basketball shorts. He laid down and let Rey use his chest as a pillow, he knew it was her favorite. She had a habit of referring to men as 'portable mattress pads with dicks.' They sat in a content silence and watched the show. They had both seen the absurd Rick and Morty episode hundreds of times but it was miraculously still funny to both of them. But soon Rey started to nuzzle closer to Ben and look up at him with doe eyes, shadowed by her long dark lashes. She pretended to look innocent but they both knew the pretense was laughable. Rey scooched up to get closer to him. Ben was rubbing her back in lazy circles, slowly moving closer to the band of her underwear. She squirmed trying to get him to move quicker. This was their little repour. </p><p>When Ben finally closed the gap between their lips the kiss became anything but predictable. As she leaned in for more he reached down and landed a perfect, hard open palm slap to her ass, harder then he had ever done before. Rey gasped with a quiet moan. She was still on top as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, but soon Ben had flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with one hand as he moved the other hand to her neck. He stopped for a second double-checking Rey was okay. She franticly nodded with a soft "please" as he brought the hand around her throat. He had clearly googled safe ways to choke someone and though the ecstasy of the moment Rey was genuinely impressed that he remembered she told him she was into breath play.  Ben quickly discarded the soaked red thong and his big hands expertly found her clit. After another deep, messy kiss and a few more divine ass slaps he focused in on Rey's pussy practically dripping with anticipation. He pulled the shirt off of her in one fluid motion and kept a hand firmly pressed on her throat as he finger fucked her, finding the perfect spots to keep her squirming against his grip. The string of moans from Rey stopped as she found the coherence to say one word through the bliss,<br/>
"condom."<br/>
Ben got up to dig through the bedside drawer while Rey grabbed a drink of water. When he turned back around Rey couldn’t help but comment "This whole thing, really, 10/10". He gave her a smirk as he rolled on the condom before grabbing her by the neck and pushing her back onto the bed. When he had her pinned down he slowly pushed his achingly hard dick into her. A moan slipped out as he started moving. Rey remembered they were completely alone. Finn wasn't downstairs in his room, ready to judge them as she snuck out the next morning. Ben kept her pinned down with a vice grip on her arm as the unintelligible noises she made grew stronger. Ben let up the grip only to flip her over and harshly grab a handful of hair as Rey arched her back and moaned. He moved his other hand up around her neck as he pounded into her at a brutal pace. Rey could hear Bens quiet moans and grunts in harmony with her own. She tried to look back at him but he pulled her hair to bring her back into place, earning him a shudder of pleasure. He pulled out of her and guided her by the hair to lay across his bed with her ass on his lap. With every slap, she moaned louder. She knew his hands were already leaving bruises on her neck and arms, and now her ass joined the gallery of markings with a beautiful red handprint. Ben moved to stand next to the bed and grabbed Rey by the hips, forcing her to come to him. Soon one hand was on her neck and the other was perfectly circling her click as Bens dick seemed to go deeper with every thrust. Rey was so close. Both her hands moved to his outstretched arm, pleading for him to push harder, go faster. Her small writhing frame reduced to a puddle of semi-coherent moans quietly begging him not to stop. Ben leaned down for one last bruising kiss and quietly commanded, "Cum for me." With a cry, Rey's orgasm washed over her like pure lava, while Bens instantly followed. With a few more deep trusts Ben pulled out as Rey fell back to the mattress. He discarded the condom and came back, laying down next to an extremely peaceful looking Rey curled up with her head on the pillow.<br/>
"Of course you want me to be the big spoon. Little sub." Rey smiled and rolled her eyes. She normally would protest but she wanted to rest up before round two. Because she really couldn’t wait for round two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Congrats if you found a spelling or grammar error. You get 5 points!</p><p>Also, I have never done anything like this so lemme know what ya think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>